An Impossible Change
by novella2009
Summary: Captain Hook died and the Lost Boys went home with Wendy. That was four years ago. Now, the mermaids know nothing; the queen of the fairies is dying; and Peter Pan is.....growing up? But how? And why?
1. The First Few Entries

_**PETER'S JOURNAL:**_

**May 11 **

**Wendy gave me this notebook and taught me how to write so I might as well make use of it. It's very dull around here without the lost boys. Especially without…Wendy. Thinking about her makes my heart ache. It almost makes me wish I had gone with her…but no. I promised myself I would not think or write that. **

**What also makes it dull is that not only do I have no one to have fun with; I now have no one to fight with. After the crocodile swallowed Hook, his crew ran off and hasn't been seen around Neverland since. Of course I still have Tink, but she's a girl and a fairy and she's 10 times smaller than I am. Ugh! I think I shall go and fly to take my mind off of…nothing.**

**May 16**

**I've been feeling most strange lately. I have no idea what it is or what it could be. But I'm not the only one with a problem. All of Neverland seems to be acting most strange lately. I haven't seen Tink since I first wrote. In fact, I'm getting worried about her. I think I shall go and ask the mermaids what is going on. They'll know.**

**May 17**

**I am now convinced that something is happening to Neverland. The mermaids did not know where Tink was and they don't know what is happening to me. If ****they ****do not know, no one does and that is a fact which scares me. The mermaids have always known everything about everything and now they seem to know nothing. I can not understand what is going on. This is too much to bear, especially alone! Wendy, why did you have to leave?**

**May 30**

**Tink came back two days ago. She says that she agrees with me that something is definitely wrong. When I asked her where she had been and why she had left me, she responded by saying that the fairy queen is sick; something her advisors and physicians say has to do with this supposed change in Neverland.**

_**TINK'S JOURNAL:**_

June 3

I am so worried about Peter. The day after he wrote his last entry, he fell sick and I am quite fearful for his life. I have seen Peter get sick before and this is nothing like it has ever been. His brow is so hot it could melt an ice block in an instant and he keeps on muttering "Wendy! Wendy!" in his sleep. My companions amongst the fairies say that I have done all I can for him and now I must leave him to recover, but I think that I must stay with him. When he wakes up, he shall need me and I've already failed him once. I refuse to abandon him again.

June 5

Peter woke up just this morning and I have been his nursemaid all day. He complains that all of his limbs are sore and he has a splitting head ache. However, what shocked both of us the most is that when he tried (taking no heed to my warnings) to fly earlier, he could not! Even when I gave him some of my pixie dust! I am most worried that he is about to die. He says he is feeling better, but I cannot help thinking that he is saying thus only to make me feel more at ease.

_**PETER'S JOURNAL:**_

**June 5**

**I have to write at night by the light of a candle while Tink is sleeping. If she saw I was writing in this, she would definitely take it away for she "wants me only to rest and not concentrate or do things that are not necessary." She has been at my side ever since I woke up. After I tried (failingly) to fly earlier, she insists that I stay in bed. She can be quite the old windbag when she wants to be. She says it is for my benefit, but I cannot help but wonder if she is secretly pleased that I'm helpless and she must do everything for me. I also believe that she is pleased that she is the only one who can fly. But of course, these are only thoughts.**

**June 8**

**Tink is away gathering some "special herbs" and I am still confined to my bed. If I ever thought that having no pirates to fight or boys to play with was torture, I was wrong. Nothing could be more torturous than ****this****, I am sure.**

**June 16**

**Something shocking has happened. When Tink finally said I could walk around a bit outside (I still cannot fly), I rushed out of bed and ran for the door. However, when I was about to dash outside, my forehead hit something hard and I fell to the floor. Of course, Tink made a bigger fuss about it than was necessary; applying wet leaves to my head and fretting about how she should never have agreed to let me leave my bed, but I was more curious about what I had hit than if I had hurt my head or not. I looked up from my position on the ground, but the only thing I could see was the door way. Suddenly, I realized what had happened. I quickly stood up and measured myself against the door. The last time I had entered or left through it, my head nearly scraped the top. Now, I was almost a hand taller than it. **

"**Tink," I asked, softly. "Have I…grown?" **

"**Impossible," Tink replied, but all the same, she flew up to where my head was and compared it to the door. Her tiny eyes got wide and she had to seat herself on my shoulder to keep her balance. **

"**Are you so sure of that now?" I asked, my voice shaking.**

"**You haven't grown at all since you came to Neverland years ago. It's impossible. You grow as you age and here you cannot age!" She shouted. **

"**Calm down, Tink," I said, stroking her wing. "Maybe…," but I couldn't think of anything to say. There wasn't anything ****to**** say. Somehow, I had grown, the mermaids had lost all their knowledge, and the fairy queen had gotten sick; but how?**

**TINK'S JOURNAL:**

June 16

I am now more frightened than ever. I finally decided to let Peter go outside and on his way out, he ran into the door frame! He asked me if I thought he had grown, so I came over to look. It was certain that either he had grown or the door had somehow gotten smaller. However, both things are impossible. I told Peter, and I will tell you. You grow as you age, and in Neverland you cannot age. It is impossible. And yet, Peter has. How could—oh no!! I just thought of something. I will have to write later. It is too overwhelming.

June 17

I am sorry if I kept you in any suspense, but I have to come to the conclusion that Peter is growing up. I do not yet know how, for since this is Neverland, you cannot grow up. But I am almost certain that Peter is.

June 20

I know what is happening to Neverland. I have talked it over with my companions and they agree. The balance of Neverland has been disrupted. Neverland has always been inhabited my both children and adults, creating a delicate sense of balance. Because Captain Hook has been swallowed, and his crew is gone, that delicate balance has been destroyed. Neverland cannot function in its proper way so everything that went by that balance is now disrupted. Oh, I must find some way to get…dare I say it…to get Captain Hook or his crew back. But I must not tell Peter yet. I have to get Neverland back to normal before Peter grows to a man; for Neverland time goes much faster than time in England. One year here, could be anywhere from 5 to 20 in England. And what would I do if Peter left me and went to England in search of…Wendy?

**PETER'S JOURNAL:**

**July 1**

**Tink is acting quite secretive and I do not know why. It bothers me greatly, but then again, everything seems to bother me lately. Tink says she has figured out that the pains I am feeling in my muscles and joints are called "growing pains." I do not like the sound of that. Or the feeling of it for that matter! I have been outside quite a lot recently and I am pleased that at least the look of Neverland is no different; at least that I can see. **


	2. The Next Set of Entries

WENDY'S JOURNAL:

December 4

It has been 3 or 4 years since the green mountains and cool lagoons of Neverland drifted out of sight for the last time, and Neverland and Peter have become a wonderful, but nearly forgotten dream. I am nearly sixteen now. My father says that I should forget about all my childish ideas and dreams of the past and look forward; to the future. But somehow, no matter how small or little remembered the dreams and memories of Neverland get, I cannot seem to put them out of my mind altogether. Especially, the memories of Peter. Oh, how I miss him so. And, as I sit here by the large window (forever still open) I wonder. Does he miss me?

PETER'S JOURNAL:

_**Unknown Date**_

**However did Wendy keep the blasted dates in this wretched book?! Oh well. And I am sorry for my 'language,' as Wendy would say. I am in such a state of panic and fury that I can hardly control myself. I am yet another hand taller! And also, I believe I am growing a mus-must-mustachio (I believe that's what Wendy called it…). **

**And now Tink has gone and left me to see to the queen, though she sends a fairy messenger back every day to check up on me. I am no longer confined to my bed. However, now that I cannot fly, there is almost no difference between stuck in the bed and stuck out of it.**

_**In the Middle of a Rainy Afternoon**_

**It is raining. Hence, the title. I feel as though I could die. There is nothing to do. Tink is not here. She has sent no messenger (though, I must say, I am glad of that) and there is not a person around to do anything with. I feel like killing a pirate….**

_**A Sunny Afternoon, Sometime Later**_

**More growing pains today. And, what's worse, when I looked at my reflection in the water this morning, my face has grown longer. What shall I do!?**

_**The Next Day**_

**I almost feel as though I could cry. I just found a small book with 'Tink' printed on it in little golden letters. I thought it looked interesting, so I picked it up and started to read through it. It was difficult at first, for the writing was fairy shorthand, which I don't know much of. But, I was able to make out a bit and I came across a passage where Tink said that Neverland is changing and that I am growing faster than even I would on Earth, where Wendy lives. I wonder………….would it be better, for everyone if I….went to live on earth………..**

_**A Few Days After That**_

**I have decided. I must go back to Earth and talk to Wendy. I do not yet know either how I shall get there, or what I shall do when I see her, or how she will help me. But, I know in my heart, somehow, that this is the right thing to do (I hope).**

TINK'S JOURNAL: 

_One of the fairy spies of the Queen has just told us that she has seen what looks like a young man flying with a fairy. Whether the fairy and the young man were flying away from Neverland or to it, she could not say. A man? What does this mean? Oh. Oh, no. Please. Do not be Peter. No. It couldn't be……_

WENDY'S JOURNAL:

_December 21_

Today has been a very exciting day. I was upstairs in the nursery, tending to some chores, when I heard the bell ring at the door. I did not hear anyone else going to get it, so I hurried downstairs and opened it. In burst a blast of cold air and snowflakes and it was then that I saw, slumped in heap and clinging to the door, a poor boy, looking somewhat near my own age. I let out a cry and my mother and John came running.

"What is it?" John asked, coming up to us.

"Come and look," I said, bending down to try and lift the boy up.

"Wait, Wendy," my mother said, worriedly. I looked up at her, imploringly. She looked at the boy and sighed. "Oh well. The poor boy does look in need of hot food and a blanket. John, help us bring him up to the nursery."

John grimaced and helped me carry the boy upstairs.

When we reached nursery, we laid him down on one of the small beds and covered him with a blanket.

"I'll go get him a hot water bottle," John muttered under his breath, and hurried out of the room. I pulled up a chair beside the tiny bed and looked down at its sleeping occupant. For some reason, I felt as though I had seen him before. His blond, curly hair fell into his eyes and all around his face like a mop; his soft, rosy cheeks had an almost boyish look, though you could tell he was near manhood. It was almost as though…I knew him in another time; another place. As though I knew him as a different person. I wished I could wake him up and ask him who he was and how he had come here. In fact, I might have had not John come back with the hot water bottle just then. He quickly walked up to the bed and placed the bottle on the boy's face.

And now, I am weary. We have stayed up with the boy for much of the night, though he has not woken yet. I must sleep now.

_**Who was that mysterious blond boy? Anyone have a guess?? I'm sure you could figure it out if you tried…………….**_

_**OK. Now, as that good? I want to know. Anyone have any idea what the general plotline is? Good. Cause I don't……..Oh. And if you could be so kind as to REVIEW!! Thank you. And, constructive criticism is accepted and wanted, as long as you don't yell/swear/or get really, really mad at me and say bad things. Thanx!! **_


End file.
